


Of Painters And Muses

by L3ts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anyway this sucks, Is ParisAU a thing??, M/M, Markhyuck is too cute not to write about it, markhyuck, this is cheesy bc i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ts/pseuds/L3ts
Summary: In which Mark is an artist and Donghyuck is too beautiful to go unnoticed.(or, In which I just need to write about Markhyuck because they are too cute, really)





	Of Painters And Muses

No matter who you ask, the answer is likely to be always the same: whenever the word romantic is pronounced, everyone thinks of Paris and its fascinating scenarios. The ,,city of love,, they say. 

Mark, however, had not come to find the love of his life nor he was hoping for them to find him. The only reason why he had decided to move to such a distant place from where he lived was art. 

He had dedicated all his life to art.

Studying the most important painters and all of art history had made him decide he was ready to create his own history, prove himself and show everyone how passionate he was about art. 

He felt like he could not just keep living in his birth place in Canada; art, after all, was about expressing feelings and telling stories.

He wanted to be inspired by the picturesque streets, decorated with flowers all over, the romantic bridges of Paris and maybe, why not, by the people who lived in it. 

-

Mark woke up early: he had gotten a part time job in a little bar near his apartment since he needed money to be able to be independent as he did not want to ask his parents for money. He knew they already had a lot to worry about. 

After finishing his morning shift, he took the subway right away just to get as soon as possible to Montmartre, "le quartier des artistes" that was how people in Paris called it. Said place had in fact become so popular between tourists and got that name, exactly for the fact that everyday street artists would come there to paint. It was one of the most characteristic places in Paris, if not the most typical one. 

He sat on his chair and started to look around himself in order to find the subject he wanted to draw.  
As he looked around, he laid eyes on a slim figure who was attentively looking at one of the painters in the street. As the red haired boy turned to face him and intertwined his eyes with him, Mark could not help but think he was mesmerising. His face features were just so delicate and ethereal that Mark just could not lose this one time opportunity. That kind of beauty just did not happen twice. 

As Mark was doing his best to capture and represent such beauty on his newly bought canvas, the red haired boy, who was previously looking at another painter's canvas, walked up to him and started looking at Mark's canvas. 

'Why does this look so much-' the boy stroked his chin while observing his painting, which had yet to be coloured. 'Wait, are you drawing me?' he asked, sounding almost shocked by the situation.  
'oh, uhm, no- I'm not drawing you.' Mark was almost stuttering but what could he possibly say? 'Well, I find you extremely good-looking, so yes, I'm totally drawing you right now.' Even though that was the truth, Mark was not that bold. Nonetheless, the canvas itself was the greatest evidence that he was drawing him.  
'Well, dude, even if you keep saying no, it's quite safe to say the guy on your canvas is me, I should be able to recognize my own self, shouldn't I?' The guy had a smile on his face which was not hiding the fact he was enjoying being someone's inspiration. 

Mark did not really know what to say, he was just quite embarrassed by the situation.  
'Fine, you're right, I guess I can't really deny it when it's so evident. Whatever. Anyway, my name is Mark, enchanté.'  
Mark said to avoid any awkward situation.  
The other boy stared at him curiously, not really sure about the meaning of that last word the blonde boy had pronounced.  
'You speak french? My name is Donghyuck. My pleasure!'  
Donghyuck smiled kindly at the french-speaking boy.  
'Well, I've lived here in Paris quite for some time now. Even if I study in an english art academy, I concluded that I might as well just learn the language while here.'  
Donghyuck kept nodding in agreement. 'Plus I already studied french in school so it wasn't like I wasn't familiar at all with it.' Mark kindly smiled towards him as he started completing his painting to colour the figure he had previously drawn. 

'Anyway, Mark, sadly I can't stay here any longer' Donghyuck pretended to be sad and made a cute sad face. 'but since I was your muse, I really want to see the results so I guess you'll have to keep up with me some more. Do you mind giving me your phone?' Mark laughed. 'Wait, my muse? That's a bit too much.'  
Donghyuck smiled. 'I still am a boy who inspired someone, don't muses do that?'  
'Whatever' Mark answered with a shrug. 

Mark was unsure but decided he liked Donghyuck enough to give him his number.  
The red haired boy wrote the number on his phone and gave it back to him wearing a shy (but not too much) smile on his face. 

**From: Unknown Number**  
**To: Donghyuck**  
Hey, it's Mark Lee here. hope you haven't forgotten about me or else this will sound weird cus i'm the guy who painted you in Montmartre. 

**From: Donghyuck**  
**To: Mark**  
Hi, Mark! Glad u texted me, I'm really looking forward to see ur work. When r we meeting? 

**From: Mark**  
**To: Donghyuck**  
Idk, i guess i'll be free tmrw at 7pm. Wbu? 

**From: Donghyuck**  
**To: Mark **  
That's fine for me. See u tmrw then, painter boy.

**From: Mark**  
**To: Donghyuck**  
See u tmrw!  
Ps. Let's meet again in Montmartre. I live near there.

Mark was not sure why he had agreed to show him his painting. He was not someone who liked showing off.  
He knew he was good at painting, but he knew he still had a lot to learn to improve himself.  
Donghyuck, however, had made the older want to show him his art. In the end, it wasn't the painting itself he wanted to show him: art captures and holds the deepest secrets and feelings of the artist. Showing him his art meant much more that just that.  
He had just got to know Donghyuck but something about his smile and his sweet voice reassured him and made him feel like it was okay to show him his feelings. 

The two boys met again in Montmartre in the same place they had met for the first time the week before. 

'Welcome to my house, Donghyuck. I know it's not that big but I live on my own so it's perfect for me.' Mark apologized as he escorted Donghyuck to '*la chambre de l'artiste*' as he liked to call it.  
'This is my favorite room in the house, it's where i paint, you know, that's why it's my favorite.' 

As Donghyuck entered the room his jaw dropped due to the breathtaking amount of painted canvas that could be found in that little room. 'Oh my god this is actually so beautiful Mark, you sure are talented.' Donghyuck winked to the older boy who blushed right away. 

Sure, he was used to people giving him compliments, however Donghyuck's tone was different. Mark would have lied if he didn't admit he had thought Donghyuck was somehow flirting.  
'Aw man, thank you! Honestly, I've studied a lot to be able to draw like this. Of course, people always told me I was pretty good when I was just a kid but you sure need to study a lot to improve and create your own style. This is pretty much why I came here.' He explained. 'Why are you here though?'  
Donghyuck answered his question, the two boys had got so much into the conversation to they point they couldn't stop talking to each other.  
'Oh my god, it's like 12pm, I'm going to be so late tomorrow at work.' Donghyuck said as he looked at his phone. 'I was just so much into our conversation I didn't even notice so much time had passed.' 

Mark accompanied Donghyuck to the door and the two promised to meet again soon. 

Donghyuck could not stop thinking about him and so did Mark.  
The way Donghyuck smiled as he spoke to him was just something Mark could not get off his mind. 

-

Mark received a text and checked his phone.

**From: Donghyuck**  
**To: Mark**  
Mark Lee, I got the greatest idea. 

**From: Mark**  
**To: Donghyuck**  
Tell me about it, Hyuck 

**From: Donghyuck**  
**To: Mark**  
Why don't we visit the Eiffel Tower?  
It's crazy that we've never visited it together :<

**From: Mark**  
**To: Donghyuck**  
Okay, little boy, let's do it. When? Is this sunday okay for you?

**From: Donghyuck**  
**To: Mark**  
Oh my god I can't wait to go, it's okay for me, hell yes!! 

-

 

The two boys had gotten so close to each other in such a short time. If Mark didn't have many friends in Paris in the beginning, Donghyuck was filling for all of the friends Mark hadn't made.  
The older didn't mind though, he had grown fond to Donghyuck. 

Mark was not sure about his feelings towards the younger, they had spent so much time together to the point where one would tell everything to the other, however, the new feelings he had developed for Donghyuck were confusing him, every time he saw him, he felt like his beauty was intimidating to him, he was not sure, but every time Donghyuck smiled he felt his heart beating too much because he was just so beautiful and Mark's heart could not take it. 

-

'So what are we gonna do? Do we just take the elevators or you want to take the stairs?' Mark asked the younger, who looked at him like he was saying something someone should never say.  
'what?? Are you crazy??' He almost shouted. 'I knew you would have this reaction, you're such a lazy boy, Hyuck'  
He laughed. 'Whatever' Donghyuck exclaimed pretending he was offended.  
'Hyuckiee, I'm just kidding, you know' Mark smiled as he hugged the red haired boy.

 

When they finally arrived to the highest point, the two of them did not have any words to describe how breathtaking was the view from up there. The two looked around and asked someone to take a picture for them (they had decided pictures were prettier than selfies.) 

'Vous êtes très jolies ensemble ' said the girl they had asked to take the picture to.  
Mark's cheeks became red as he smiled to girl.  
'What?? What did she say?' Donghyuck asked, curious.  
'I, uhm, she said we look good together' Mark said as his became red, again.  
Donghyuck blushed and became serious. 'We do though, don't we?' he said, flustered, asking for agreement.  
'You know, we're on the Eiffel Tower right now, and if there is a reason why I asked you to come here, that's because I needed to tell you something important.'  
Mark started worrying at Donghyuck's statement.  
'We have been spending so much time together for the past six months and I know six months are not enough but think I like you more than I should, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend and spend even more time with me?' He asked, scared, but sure of his feelings towards the other. 

'Oh god, Hyuck, you're so cheesy, you didn't need to take me here to ask me this but I like you too much to tell you no so yes, I want to be your boyfriend.' Mark smiled as the two cancelled any distance between them and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've made it til here, this is the second time i write a fic and I haven't written in like, almost two years?? anyway, i hope you enjoyed it, if anyone wants to talk with me about Markhyuck @ cutepuppyim is my twitter! ~


End file.
